


This is the Life

by Destiel_In_The_TARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_In_The_TARDIS/pseuds/Destiel_In_The_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's birthday is today and Cas is in charge of making his cake, but that meager cake may just turn into a beautiful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Cut Loose

"Dean. Dean. DEAN, WAKE UP!" Sam exclaimed while shaking his brother in his bed.

"What the hell Sam? What's wrong? What time is it? I swear. If it's earlier than 5 I'm gonna kick your ass bitch."

"It's 12:01, jerk, and it's your birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER!" 

"Yeah. Happy birthday Dean," came Bobby Singer's voice from the kitchen. 

"Bobby, go back to sleep. You too Sam. It's too damn early for this. We can celebrate my aging process when I wake up IN THE MORNING WITH NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS," Dean stated solemnly while rolling over in the bed.

* * *

"Castiel, get in here now!" yelled Balthazar from the kitchen of their bakery, A Little Taste of Heaven.

"I'm coming, Balth.  I'm trying to get ready!"

"Well then, it's gonna be a while since you've gotta get dolled up just to get covered in flour!" Balth yelled up the stairs to Castiel's upstairs apartment. 

"Shutup Balthy. You never know when my knight in shining armor will waltz through the door on his trusty steed. And besides, it's 5 in the morining. I'm almost never awake at this time," Cas replied half jokingly half serious.

"Castiel, the chances of your knight in shining armor coming in here are slim-to-none. This is a bakery honey, not a bar. You want to meet the man of your dreams? Go to a bar. Get out. Have some fun every once in awhile. You stay stuck in your apartment or in here. You're gonna die a lonely man covered in flour and surrounded by ten cats. And besides, this is a serious job. This particular order has to be delivered freshly made, so guess who is gonna play mail-man today."

"Aw Balthy, why do I have to deliver it? I want to stay home today," Castiel whined as he stomped down the stairs and into the large kitchen.

"Castiel, didn't you hear a word I just said? You stay stuck in here all the time. You hardly get out, so therefore, you are going to deliver this and take the day off. Go to the bar. Cut loose. Have some fun. And by fun, I don't mean go to the library, or your sister's house. Hook up with someone. Get drunk. Have a good time. But first, Cassy, you have to help me with this cake, so get your whiny ass over here and help me."

"Fine Balthy. Geez."

* * *

"Here ya' go, Dean. Eggs, sausage, bacon and a biscuit. Your favorite," says Sam as he puts the plate down in front of a half-asleep Dean.

"Sammy, you know this isn't my favorite. You know pie is my favorite. Speaking of pie, where the hell is my pie? It's my birthday and I want my pie."

"Dean, it's only 7:30 in the morning. Why do you want pie now? It's too early for pie."

Dean jumps up and starts to raise his voice, "Sammy, you did not just say it is too early for pie. It is never too early for pie and it is my birthday after all, so I think I am entitled to my pie."

"Calm down idjit," Bobby says as he walks into the living room. "Here's your damn pie. Hope you have a happy birthday and I hope you get laid soon so you'll stop being so bitchy."

Dean laughs. "It's not my fault that I can't seem to find a decent guy in Lawrence, Kansas. They're all married or straight."

"Well, actually Dean I do know this one guy, but I don't think you'd be interested."

"What do you mean 'not interested'?" Dean asks suddenly while Bobby laughs. "And what are you laughing about Bobby?"

"Sammy's right. I don't think  you'd be interested."

"Well are you going to tell me why not, or do I have to read minds?"

"Well you know my friend Balthazar right?" asks Sam.

"Yeah, the one who owns the bakery with that cute guy Castiel? What about him?"

Bobby laughs, "So you think Castiel is cute? Why didn't you make a move on him already?"

"Because I don't know him."

"Yeah, okay Dean. I assume you really knew all of those guys you had one night stands with too, am I right?"

"Shutup Bobby. You know what, just drop it."

"Okay," laughed Bobby and Sam.

* * *

"All done," said Castiel while he wiped the excess icing off of his hands. "How's it look Balthy? Do you think this Dean guy will like it?"

Balthy looked the black '67 Impala shaped cake over one last time. "Yeah. You did a great job Cassy. It looks like the real thing, which is what Dean drives."

"So what time am I supposed to take the cake over to his house?"

"It's gotta be there by 9, so I'd go now."

"Okay. Can I use your car Balthy?"

"Yeah, sure. But don't you wreck my car. Bring her back in one piece," says Balthazar as he throws Castiel the keys.

"Yeah yeah Balthy. I'll be back in a few," Cas says as he walks out the door.

"I'm sure you will Cas. I'm sure you will," Balthy says as he shakes his head.

 

 


	2. It's Only a Cake

 

 

 _"Why do I have to do this?"_ thought Castiel as he carefully put the cake into the passenger's side of the car. _"I just want to stay here. I'm too tired to go out."_

Castiel got into the car and put the keys into the ignition and started to drive away. He had just pulled out of the parking lot when he realized that he didn't have the address for the place he was taking this cake to, so he decided to call Baltazar.

"Hey, Balthy. What's the address for this delivery that I don't want to do?" asked Castiel while trying to drive with one hand and keep his other hand on the cake so that it wouldn't slide off of the seat.

"Gahhhh," Balthazar groaned at Castiel. "Why didn't you ask before you left?"

"Sorry. Just tell me the address."

"Uh, yeah address. Hold on Cassy."

A few moments later, Balthazar returned to the phone with the address.

"It's 300 Fire Lane. I think you know-" 

"300 Fire Lane. 300 FIRE LANE. LIKE DEAN WINCHESTER'S HOUSE. THAT'S WHO THIS CAKE IS FOR. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. I AM COMING BACK. YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS TO HIM. NOT ME," Castiel yelled through the phone to Balthazar. 

"No, you're not coming back here. You take that cake to Dean's house. Sam and I both know that you like Dean, but you think he is way out of your league-"

"That's cause he is Balthy. You know this. "

"Calm down, Cassy. You're only delivering the cake. It'll be okay."

"Yeah, okay Balthy. I'm here. I'm gonna kill you when I get back."

"Can't wait Cassy."

* * *

"How's this look, Sammy?" Dean asked Sam as he held up a shirt in the mirror.

"Dude,  just put on a shirt. And besides, Castiel isn't actually staying for the party. He's just dropping off the cake and leaving."

"Well, still. I want to see his handywork. I bet he's really good with his hands."

"Dean, stop being sexual. You don't even know the guy and why does it matter if he's 'good with his hands'. You probabally won't see him again after this. And why are you treating this like a date?" Sam asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause it's my birthday and I can do whatever the hell I want to on my birthday," stated Dean with a shrug. "And besides, I like to make good first impressions. And, you know I like this guy. I've never liked anyone really, unless we're referring to Dr. Sexy, which doesn't count."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Sam with a sigh. "Now get your shirt on-" Sammy was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Sammy gave Dean a quick smile while he tried to get his shirt to button up as quickly as possible.

* * *

Castiel was nervous as he pulled Balthazar's car into the driveway outside of Dean's house. Why did Balthazar always do this to him? Balthazar knew that he liked Dean, but he also knew that Dean would never ever ever like him. Why couldn't Balthazar just leave his personal life alone?

"Oh, well," Castiel sighed as he got the cake out of the car as calmly as possible. He walked up the sidewalk and onto the front porch of the house and rang the doorbell.

At first, he was worried that no one was at home when he rang and no one came, then he rang again and he heard the shuffling of feet against the floor and the turning of the lock on the door, and he came face-to-face with his knight in shining armor.

* * *

Dean ran down the stairs as fast as he could when he heard the doorbell, with Sam close behind, but apparently, he wasn't moving fast enough because he heard the bell ring again. He got to the bottom of the stairs and fumbled with the lock on the door before opening the door to the beautiful Castiel and his cake.

Dean stood at the door for a minute when Castiel cocked his head to the side with a confused, yet innocent, look on his face that made him look so fucking hot. But it was when Sam came up behind him and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder that Dean snapped out of his trance.

Sam looked at Castiel, then back at Dean.

"You gonna make him stand there all day or are you gonna let him come in?" yelled Bobby from the living room. "I know you like him and think he's be-. Oops. Sorry Dean."

Sam looked at Bobby and had to walk away just to hold in his laugh as both Dean's and Cas' face flushed a bright red.

"Come in, Cas." said Dean nervously as he held open the door for the smaller, blue eyed man.

"Sure thing, De- wait. Did you just call me Cas?" asked Cas with a half-smile on his face.

"Yeah. Is that okay? Castiel is kind of a mouthful and Cas is just..." Dean's voice trailed off as he cleared his throat.

"Cas. Yeah, Cas sounds nice," replied Castiel.

"Awesome.  I can't wait to see the cake. I bet it's amazing. Let's go in the kitchen."

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing, but I'll trust your judgement."

"Here," Dean said as he took the cake from Cas' arms and put it on the counter. "Sam, Bobby, get in here. I want ya'll to see this."

"Coming," Bobby and Sam half yelled, half laughed from the living room.

Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder and said in a voice that only he could hear," I'm sorry for Sam and Bobby. They like to embarrass me in front of company."

"It's okay, Dean. I understand. My brother, Baltazar does the same thing," said Cas in return while looking around Dean's shoulder to look at Sam who was giving him a thumbs-up.

"I can't wait to see the cake, Cas. I bet it's amazing," said Dean while smiling at the blue-eyed man.

"Well, here it is."

Cas opened the box that contained the cake while Dean, Sam, and Bobby moved around the counter in order to get a full view of the cake. "Here it is. I hope-"

He was cut off by gasps from everyone, especially Dean.

Sam was the first to speak,"Did you do this, Cas? This is amazing."

"Wow," said Bobby, mainly because that's all he could muster.

Dean on the other hand, wanted so badly to kiss him. He loved the cake. It looked just like his baby and it was just amazing. That was all he could think about was that the cake was amazing.

"What do you think Dean?" asked Cas.

"It's-it's-it's amazing, beautiful...." Dean stammered.

"We'll give you and Cas some time alone," said Sam as he dragged Bobby out of the kitchen.

* * *

Cas had no idea how to react to Dean's reaction. Dean just stood there, his jaw slack with an emotionless expression. He wasn't sure if the green-eyed beauty liked it or hated it so much that he couldn't formulate a response.

Cas was kind of grateful when Dean finally responded and even more thankful when Sam and Bobby left the kitchen.

"It's only a cake Dean," said Cas casually.

"It's amazing, Cas. I can't believe you did this. Thank you," Dean said as he pulled Cas into a tight akward hug.

If Cas was honest, he liked the hug, but he really wanted the man to kiss him. 

" _Stop being naive, Castiel. Dean is way out of your league. Stop daydreaming. He only likes the cake, not you,"_ he kept telling himself. 

Cas was sad when Dean pulled away, but the thing that happened next was the most unexpected.

"What are you doing tonight at seven?" asked Dean.

"Um... I don't. I don't know. Why?" Cas replied unsure of himself.

"Well, if you're not doing anything, you could come over for drinks. The party is at 3, so everyone should be gone by then since it's just a small get-together and I'm sure you have to work, so you can come over after, you know, when everyone is gone, and you know, we can have drinks, or watch a movie, or whatever, you know, as a thank you," Dean somehow managed to get out, even if it didn't quite make sense.

Cas had no idea how to react. DEAN WINCHESTER HAD JUST ASKED HIM ON A DATE!!!! Balthazar wouldn't believe it. Hell, he couldn't believe it. Maybe he's dreaming. He didn't know, but if he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, but I just thought, you know...." Dean trailed off while Cas was thinking.

"Of course," Cas said almost too excitedly. "Of course. I'd like to have drinks with you," Cas smiled and nodded.

"Oh good," Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I had better go. I've gotta get back to the bakery and stuff, you know."

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to-" Cas started.

"I want to. It's no trouble."

"Okay, Dean"

Cas walked ahead of Dean as they walked out the front door, off the porch, down the steps, and to Balthazar's car.

"I'll see you tonight at 7, Cas," said Dean as Cas opened the door to his car. 

"Okay, Dean. I'll be here," Cas smiled as he opened the door and started to get into his car.

"Thanks again, Cas," said Dean as he gently brushed Cas' hand that was on top of the car door, smiled, and walked away with a wave.

Cas watched as Dean strutted up the sidewalk and through the front door, but not before Dean turned around, winked at him, and blew him a kiss.

 


	3. Tonight's the Night

"He blew you a kiss?" asked Balthazar half surprised, half relieved that he had someone to hang out with tonight.

"Yeah!" Cas replied a little too quickly. "What does that mean, Balthy?"

"He was flirting with you Cas. He likes you. Now go upstairs and get dressed. You have to be there in an hour and I just know that you're gonna need some help."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute," Cas said as he ran up the stairs full of excitement.

* * *

"Did you really blow him a kiss?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just I can't believe that you did that. Bobby and I are going to go out while you clean up and get ready for your date," Sam said with a wink. "Have fun. And use protection."

"Shuddup Sammy.  We're not gonna do anything. We're having drinks and watching a movie. That is all."

"Yeah. Okay. We'll be back tomorrow to help clean up from your party and whatever mess you and Cas will make tonight." Sam laughed as he pulled Bobby out the door.

"Bitch," Dean yelled after Sam.

"Jerk," both Sam and Bobby yelled back.

* * *

"How's this?" Cas yelled as he came down the stairs for the 8th time.

"Cas. Just put on a tshirt. You're going to his house. Not to prom. Put on a nice tshirt and a nice pair of jeans. He'll like it. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise. You have twenty minutes. Put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. And leave. Don't forget to leave."

"Shutup Balthy."

Castiel came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a tshirt and jeans. He said goodbye to Balthazar and ran out the door to his car. He got in, but realized that he forgot his phone. He ran back in the house, got his phone, got back in the car, and started on the drive to Dean's house.

When Castiel pulled up to Dean's house at 6:55, he was so nervous. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or do anything that would make him look like an idiot, and if he was completely honest, Dean's flirting and sexiness didn't help either.

Cas got out of the car and slowly walked up the steps to Dean's front door. He was just about to walk back to the car when Dean came to the door and Castiel was speechless.

* * *

 

Dean had settled on his usual attire of a tshirt and jeans, but had refrained from the button down shirt he usually wore. He was so nervous. He wasn't completely sure if Castiel wanted sex, or just a movie night with beer, or a make out session, or just to talk, so he decided to play it safe. He kept everything the way it normally was, no dimmed lights or anything like that, nothing too sexual, but if he was honest, he couldn't wait to get Cas in the sack.

" _No,_ " Dean thought to himself. You can't have dirty thoughts about Cas like that.

Suddenly, he heard Cas pull up in the driveway, and so he tried to do a run down of the house one last time to make sure everything was good. After walking through the house, he determined that he was as ready as he'd ever be, so he ran to the door to let Castiel in.

The site of Cas in his door was amazing. His style of dress wasn't different from Dean's in the slightest, except for the fact that Cas was wearing boots, and Dean was barefoot. They both wore tshirts and jeans, but Dean would be damned if he didn't admit that Cas filled out his jeans in all the right ways.

Dean just stared Cas down, starting at the oceans in his eyes, going to the sharp lines of his jaws, then onto the fullness of his lips, which Dean had to admit were totally kissable in that moment. He didn't stop there. He saw the muscles in his chest move as he inhaled and exhaled through the thin cotton tshirt. He kept going, looking at his abdomen, then eying his pants.

Dean thought that those had to be the best pair of pants ever made. They hung loosely off of Cas' hips, but clung to him in all the right ways. They fit him perfectly, outlining his plump ass, and perfect thighs. He could've stared at Cas for hours, but Cas was getting all fidgety just standing there, being observed.

* * *

Castiel had no idea how to react to Dean in the doorway. He was beautiful in his tshirt and jeans, but he was also staring at Cas. All Cas wanted to do at that moment was to do was to jump into the arms of Dean Winchester and kiss him into oblivion, but they needed to get to know each other first.

Cas was relieved when Dean asked him to come in for a beer, not because he didn't like staring at Dean, but because there was some serious eye sex going on.

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen to get a beer.

“What’s your preference?” asked Dean.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having, Dean,” stated Cas. Dean liked this. Cas having whatever Dean wanted him to have, trusting him not to poison him.

“Well, personally, I prefer whiskey to beer, so do you want whiskey?”

“Sure, Dean.” Damn. Dean loved the way Castiel said his name. He wanted to hear him say it more.

“Awesome. Follow me.”

Cas followed Dean like a puppy following it’s mother into the living room, where he already had shot glasses set on the coffee table and 2 different types of whiskey.

“Do you have a taste for whiskey, or should we start small?” Dean asked Cas.

“I’ve had whiskey before, Dean. I don’t live under a rock,” Cas grinned at Dean and Dean elbowed him back.

“No shit, Cas. You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Oh really,” Cas said mockingly as he and Dean toasted and downed their whiskey.

“Yeah, really,” Dean winked at Cas.

“How, exactly?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“How was your party, Dean?”

“It was amazing. But the after party was much better.”

“The after party?”

“Yeah, this. Drinks. You. Me. My house. Much better being with someone that I barely know that I want to get to know, than with my annoyingly familiar family that I’ve known forever. And besides,” Dean elbowed Cas in the ribs,” it’s no secret that I like you anymore.

Cas looked at Dean and turned his head slightly to the right, like he was contemplating what Dean had just said. “Can I be honest with you, Dean?” he asked kind of shy.

“Absolutely, Cas.”

“I…..I like you too, Dean, he said as he turned red and looked away from those emeralds that were Dean’s eyes.

“Really, Cas?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Cas,” Dean started. “ Are you asking my permission to like me?” I don’t care if you like me. Now, I know this is kind of soon, but I want to have a relationship with you. Is this alright?” Dean admitted to Cas as he laid a hand on his thigh gently.

Cas put his hand on top of Dean‘s and looked into his eyes. “Yeah, Dean. I want a relationship with you too.”

“Well then, that settles it. You’re my boyfriend, but before we get too deep in this relationship, I would love to get to know my boyfriend,” Dean moved his hand around so that he could squeeze Cas’ fingers.

“Well, Dean, what do you want to know?”

“Everything. Tell me about your childhood, the good, the bad, I just want to know what makes you, well, you.”

And so Cas told Dean everything, from the fire that killed his parents, to when he was raped by his brother and his friends when he was 14, and Dean listened. He looked like he genuinely cared for Cas, and Cas stared into those big green eyes like they were home.

“Well, Dean, my name is Castiel Novak. I’m 29 years old. My birthday is March 31.” Cas said with a smile.

“What about your childhood, Castiel?” God, he sounded like an angel when he said it like that. Castiel’s name sounded like heaven coming from his boyfriend’s full, pink lips.

Castiel moved closer to Dean, and Dean slipped an arm around his shoulder, because judging by the look on Cas’ face, his story wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows..

Castiel could tell when Dean pulled him closer that he would be there for him always, but he was still nervous when he began, until Dean wrapped him in his warmth.

“When I was seven, my parents died in a fire. I never knew what happened to them or how the fire started, I just knew that when I was 8, my older brother, who was 12 started saying that the fire was my fault. That I killed my parents. We moved in with my aunt and uncle, whom were both abusive toward Gabriel, my brother, and when he was 16, he left me with them. They never hurt me; they always thought I was the good one. I was gonna be the one that did great things and made them proud, but Gabe didn’t like that. He was jealous, and before he left, he told me that he would be back to get me good, and he kept his word. When I was 14, my aunt and uncle were away on business and I was home by myself. He knew that I was gay because I had a boyfriend at the time, but anyway, he brought 4 of his friends home, and somehow he persuaded them to think that I had killed his parents. The made fun of me for being gay, even though they were too and the attacked me. They beat me until I was black and blue. Then when I couldn’t move hardly, they tied me to the bed and they……” Cas trailed off and Dean wiped a tear off his cheek.

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to Cas,” He said as he said as Cas laid his head in Dean’s lap and Dean started to stroke his hair.

“I want you to know everything, Dean,” he said as he choked back his sobs.

“They raped me, Dean. Over and over. For two days. They kept me tied to the bed for two days and took turns raping me. By halfway through that second day, I was unconscious from lack of food and water. They sometimes did it two at a time, and the made me suck them for hours on end. I didn’t think it would ever end. They cut me, made me beg them to stop. They kept saying that I deserved that. That that’s all I would ever be was a good little slut. They….” Cas was sobbing now.

* * *

 

Dean picked him up and held him in his arms like a baby. He looked so fragile, like he could break at any moment. Cas was breaking, Dean realized suddenly. Cas was fragile and he needed to be loved, and right there in that moment, Dean vowed to himself to protect Cas, that Cas would be his and he would be Cas’. He promised that he would be the support that he needed, the thing that made him stable again. His safety net. Everything Cas could ever want. Dean realized then and there that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas, that he loved this man he barely knew.


End file.
